Of Princesses and Princes
by EpicWolf2
Summary: Rein is a poor girl struggling to live on the streets. Shade is the soon to be king of the collapsing Moon Kingdom. It was a twist of fate that those two had met, and now they just can't part. Not without gaining what they had asked for. RxS
1. Of Streets and Slums

**New story yo! =D I wanted to write a story where everything is in its actual setting rather than an AU with school and stuff. I actually have quite a couple of ideas for this already. I know most of you are waiting for Two Different Worlds but consider this a sneak peak I suppose? I also have a Christmas one-shot too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Boshi No Futago Hime**

* * *

><p>A short blunette trudged to a soiled brick wall at the edge of an alley. She winced with every step, struggling to make sure she didn't collapse before reaching her safe house. A little creature, even though it was only the size of her hand, tried it's best to support her, dragging her by the fingertips, urging her to reach the safe house as quickly as possible. When she did finally reached it, she fell to her hands and knees, cringing at the sudden hard surface hitting her knees. The little creature panicked a little, trying even harder to pull her into the crack in the wall. "Quick! Quick!" The tiny creature squeaked.<p>

The blunette forced herself to crawl through, collapsing as she brought her full body inside the open space. The creature quickly hid the entrance with a piece of moldy cardboard, then turned back to his dear owner who was curled up on the ground. He nudged her worriedly. "I'm fine Boomo." She said as she rubbed his little cheek with her pointer finger. The black creature nudged back, a smile on it's face.

Struggling to sit up, the blunette looked around, taking in the familiar setting around her. She had been living in this dump for at least three years now, the black gerbil thing to her side the only companion she had. It was a small space hidden inside the cracked wall of the alley. To be more accurate, it was more of a small room that connected to an abandoned Inn. The door to enter further in was blocked by debris and she didn't have the motivation to go all the way around to the front of the building and shove everything out of the way. The small room was already better than what most of the homeless people had on the streets anyways.

The blunette grumbled with her stomach as she flopped back onto the floor, wanting to sleep. She mostly hoped that the feeling of hunger would go away as she slept, forgetting about it along with the reality in front of her. She let her eyes slowly droop, falling asleep fairly quickly.

* * *

><p><em>'Rein! A proper lady does not crawl around on the filthy ground!' A woman scolded me. The same blunette, only younger, looked towards the woman, having a hard time making out her face due to the sun. 'And what is that disgusting weed! Get it out of this garden! It doesn't belong here!' The blunette was poking around the garden, watching all the flowers grow. Only one was out of place, and it grew all by itself near the edge of the river. The woman didn't seem to happy about it at all. Rein watched as the angry woman tore the flower from its rightful spot and watched as she carelessly tossed it into the river.<em>

_'Ah...' She said as she watched float down the stream. She didn't take her eyes off it, even when she could no longer see it._

_'Now get up.' Rein didn't budge. 'Why can't you be more behaved? Unacceptable.' She grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her to her feet. Rein didn't want to leave, but the woman didn't stop dragging her away. 'This is for your own good.'_

* * *

><p>Rein slowly opened her eyes, feeling a little better than when she was last awake. Boomo nudged against her face comfortingly. "Better?" He questioned. Rein nodded and gave a pat on his head, pushing herself up. She let out a small laugh as the memory faded in her mind. She couldn't believe she had already forgotten her mother's face, even though it had only been four years.<p>

It was funny. She wasn't a huge fan of her family, but suddenly losing them... Well, she, of course, was depressed by it. She was one of the lucky kids who had a family before they became orphaned on the street. One of the few who had a loving family who wanted to raise her properly, wanted her to grow up successful. But they didn't exactly want her to grow up happy. More like they wanted her to grow up to carry out _their _dreams rather than her own. It was because of this that she didn't get along with her mom, or her dad. She sort of regretted it, because it was only a day after that...

Rein shook her head and shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to remember. She looked to Boomo who seemed excited to leave their dirty home. "Hungry. Food." Boomo was the last thing she had to remind her of her family. He was an unusual creature, and rare for that matter. He looked like a gerbil, yet he didn't quite fit that description. He was even rarer because he was black, which was extremely strange in his kind. He can talk, but only one word at a time, which meant he couldn't form complete sentences without pausing (this also meant he couldn't say compound words without there being a funny pause in between). He could also float around, but not too far off the ground. What was his most unique feature though, was the fact that, despite his size, he had quite an insulting glare on his face that could put any angry bull to shame. He was one of a kind and Rein was happy that he was with her.

But Rein couldn't help but wonder if he ever got lonely out here, missing his brother, like Rein missed her family...

She shook the thought off and began crawling back out of the hole. Boomo had already declared the coast clear and she quickly slid out, sliding the card board back into place. The minute she stood though, she regretted it, feeling her stomach knot as it grumbled for food. Rein held her stomach, a little bent over. Boomo quickly went to her side. "I'm fine. Just a little hungry is all..." It had been at least a week since she had gotten a fulfilling meal. The last thing being some strange looking sandwich by a dumpster near a dumpy cafe.

She took a deep breath and began to slowly walk out the alley. This was her daily schedule. Scavenge, relax, then scavenge some more. It was the only way to survive in the Moon Kingdom. Earning Stones (that's what Moon Kingdom currency was called for some odd reason) was a hard task indeed. Every store was strict on the amount that had to be paid, and buyers had to worry about getting mugged to and fro all the time.

To make matters worse, no one would share. On the streets, in the slums, there was only the will to survive. Sharing was not an option. Everyone was easily swayed on the streets. A close friend can turn into an arch nemesis with just a little bit of bribery. Of course, it's no the same for everyone. More than once, Rein was offered quite a large sum in return for Boomo, and more than once she had flat out rejected them. There was no way she was going to give up the last of her family, even for all the money in the world.

"Food! Food!" Boomo called out to Rein as he tugged at a small box. She felt her stomach grumble, willing to eat whatever moldy thing was inside. Boomo pulled it out and dragged it over to Rein so she wouldn't have to walk all the way towards it. She was barely able to make it one block before having to take a break.

The box was definitely old, and it wreaked of old cardboard and something else. Rein willed herself through, opening it only to find a pile of soggy trash and moldy paper. She tossed the box aside, her stomach grumbling even louder. "Boomo... I don't think I'll find anything... today either..." She breathed out. Boomo was tugging at her fingers again, trying to get her up and continue searching for food. Finding him food wasn't much of a problem considering his small stomach. Just one fourth of a piece of bread was enough to make him full.

"Food." Boomo said sadly. Rein laughed as she tugged his little cheek.

"Let's try begging. Maybe there's at least one good soul out there." Boomo stopped tugging and nodded, a slightly sad look crossing his face. He knew that begging wasn't going to do much. You had to avoid getting seen by the guards, because if anything, they'll more likely think you're stealing than pleading. Territorial conflict also added to that. There are many places in the slums that the middle class preferred not to tread through, for fear of getting beaten dead. Other territories in general were strict about entry and exit. One wrong move as an outsider, and you won't be seeing the sun rise any time soon.

Rein slumped towards one of the best spots to camp out. She quickly settled down, looking as miserable as possible, which wasn't that hard in her case. Many who passed by gave her a pitied look, but she still saw how some selfishly hugged their food. Others really did have nothing though. Some gave looks of disgust. Rein was already used to it by then though. She mostly had a hard time staying awake.

The hours ticked by, and she only managed to get a tiny piece of bread that just happened to fall out in a convenient place. Rein didn't care if it was half eaten, or rotten or what. It was the only thing she could get her hands on in days, and eating it would definitely be a pleasure. Rein immediately scrambled for it, stuffing it in her mouth, almost forgetting to chew. To her, it was like heaven. Sadly, it only lasted seconds, but was all the while, worth it.

"Up! Up!" Boomo cried. Rein barely had the chance to swallow when she saw a soldier round the corner of a building, marching straight towards her. "Up! Up! Up!" Rein quickly got up, tripping over her own feet. The guard had caught notice, beginning to jog this time. She had to muster up all her strength to run. To make it to somewhere where the Moon Kingdom's soldiers wouldn't follow Getting caught by him would mean the end for her. She used her knowledge of the streets to crawl around, through the small cracks in the walls and openings in the fences. She had to admit, this soldier had persistence.

Once she finally lost them, she collapsed, struggling to catch her breath. Boomo was already trying to help her up, grabbing her by her frail fingers. Rein sucked in some breath, and forcefully pushed herself to lay on her back. "Sorry Boomo." Rein huffed out. Even though she hadn't eaten anything after a week, it didn't exactly help her hunger. If anything, it just strengthened her hunger, her stomach growling for more. She cringed as she stared at the dark sky, not realizing how dark it had gotten. By now she would have been back in the comfort and safety of her hole, but now she was...

Where _was _she? Rein finally took this chance to look around, tilting her head from side to side on the ground. She gulped as she quickly realized what part of the kingdom she had mistakenly stumbled into. _Oh no..._ She wanted to get up, tried to, but her body wouldn't allow it. Without the food or energy she needed she couldn't move. Even her vision began to blur a bit as sleep began to take over. _Not here..._ She weakly told herself. _This is the worst possible place...!_

She watched the world around her darken, Boomo still struggling to pull at her fingers. For some reason, he suddenly stopped and quickly crawled to Rein's shoulder, taking cover in her hair. A dark figured appeared above her, seeming to stare for a couple of seconds. It then leaned forward, but before Rein could see what it was going to do, her vision faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought the creature would be Poomo huh? WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG MUAHAHA! I figured that Boomo needs a little more love (actually he's there for a better reason, but I don't really want to spoil it). I'll try my best to update Two Different Worlds as well as this during Winter Break. My cousins are coming over though so that will most definitely hinder the writing process (they're staying for six days, which is almost half of Winter Break).<strong>

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! =D**


	2. Of Gangs and Thieves

**I'm gonna attempt to do double updating. I will have no free time when my cousins come over so yeah. Love you guys!**

* * *

><p>Rein shifted uncomfortably in her sleep. She was cold, and could feel the large space around her. Her back ached, and she had a horrible headache. She shifted once more before realizing that what she was laying on was a cold stone floor.<p>

Slowly opening her eyes, she sat up, and looked around to see that she was in an empty grey room with nothing but a chair towards the corner. Her hands had been tightly tied behind her, but her feet were still free luckily.

It took her a moment to take everything in. She suddenly remembered being chased by a solider for no good reason, then collapsing of hunger. She suddenly felt like panicking, as she had never been in a predicament like this before. Sure she had starved for maybe a day or so, but a week was the longest she had ever gone without food, and she never wanted to do it again. Sure she had treaded in the dangerous territories of gang's but this gang was the one she had always avoided no matter what. The lack of food and excess use of energy she did not have must have made her too groggy to realize her mistake.

Out of all the places she was caught in, it was the Night Raiders. They were a strict gang that consisted a handful of people, but even so, they were deadly. Entering their territory meant certain, death. Even soldiers rarely entered this area, not unless they were discussing suspicious business with them.

"She's awake!" Someone called from through a glass wall she didn't notice before. It was too dark to see who it was, but they looked pretty big through it. "Where's that rat thing at?!" He shouted once more. This time she perked up, finally realizing Boomo wasn't around. A streak of anger flared in her.

"Where's Boomo!" It was more of a demand than a question, and Rein attempted to stand up so she could be directly in front of the glass. It was only then that her hunger caught up with her, and she fell to the ground again. That didn't stop her from shouting though. "What did you do with Boomo!" Her voice was dry from lack of water and use, but she said it as best as she could.

The man through the glass didn't seem to move much, but she couldn't exactly tell. "You're pet is fine. He was just being a bit... uncooperative. We had to put him to sleep for a bit." A couple seconds later, the door to her room opened and a masked figure tossed an unconscious Boomo towards her. He fell limply to the floor.

"Don't just throw him!" Rein shouted at the masked man. But he had already shut the door again. She squirmed towards the unconscious creature, but sadly couldn't do anything with her hands tied behind her. "What do you want! I have nothing for you!" Rein glared at the man through the glass. He seemed to be talking with someone else now, someone who was shorter. They spoke in low tones that Rein couldn't hear. After a couple moments, both of them left the room, and after a couple minutes the shorter one entered the room, a plate in hand. His dark purple eyes narrowed at hers.

"Some food." He said as he carefully placed it in front of her. Even though he didn't seem too concerned for Rein, it didn't look like he held no malice. Rein slowly sat up, glaring at the food. It was just a loaf of bread with cheese and some water. "Not like I poisoned it." He said. Rein's glare shifted to him, and it took him a moment to realize why. "That's right. You're tied up."

He began to lean down to pick up the bread when Rein snapped, "I don't want you to feed me! Just untie my hands!" He stared at her in a crouching position and Rein got a better look at his face. He had dark brown hair, with purplish grey eyes, and slightly dark skin. He definitely wasn't a happy person.

"I can't trust you." He replied as he began reaching for the food. There was a growl as Boomo suddenly jumped in front of the bread, getting ready to bite the short boy's hand. "This little..." He looked about ready to choke him, but Rein was most definitely not going to let that happen.

"Don't you dare." She hissed. The boy looked up, the look of anger in his eyes, but Rein didn't back down. "Step away." His angry gaze lingered a little longer before he let out a tsk and walked towards the seat in the corner. Rein gave him one last glance to make sure he wasn't doing anything suspicious before turning back to Boomo, who looked half asleep. _Did he force himself up?_ Rein questioned. Boomo looked almost ready to fall asleep, but he kept shaking his head to keep himself awake.

"You know, I owe that rat for that bite earlier." Rein's eyes narrowed to the boy behind her as he raised his left hand to show white bandages. Boomo seemed to smile at his work, and Rein did as well. "You're lucky they didn't let me touch him while he was asleep." He replied with his own smile. Rein's anger rose, but she kept her mouth shut and turned back to the food in front of her.

"Boomo," she whispered. Boomo turned to her, looking slightly better. "Help me out please?" She shook her head towards the food. Boomo gave a light nod before grabbing the bread and slowly lifting it to her, swaying a bit. He stuck it in her mouth before falling into her lap. She quickly began eating the bread, making sure it didn't fall from her mouth. It was long and awkward since the boy did nothing but stare.

When she finished, the boy said, "That rat can fly?" Rein shot him another glare.

"What's it to you?" The boy placed a hand on his chin, an evil grin on his face.

"I'm thinking, maybe he can sell for a lot on the black market." Rein's eyes immediately perked up, anger noticeable in her blue-green eyes. "Calm down, I was just joking. I'd have to ask the boss or else I'd get my butt whooped." Rein didn't turn away, but her anger settled a bit.

There was another awkward silence, Rein beginning to get annoyed by his presence. "What are you even doing here?" The boy didn't even seem to notice he was talking to her until he remembered he was the only other person in the room.

"Well, one, I was put in charge of watching you. Two, we're waiting for our boss. Three, you can't exactly trust the other guys here." She glared at him again. "Trust me, I don't want anything to do with you." He gave me a look of disgust before leaning on his hand again.

"How much longer until Boomo wakes up?" She questioned. He looked at the black creature sleeping on her lap. It curled up there, letting out a small snore every now and then.

"It should be another half hour. I'm not exactly sure though since he woke up just a couple minutes ago." Even though it looked as though he was unconcerned by Boomo, Rein could see the anger in his eyes. She would be sure that Boomo stayed far away from him.

"How long have I been here?"

"Not too long. Maybe three hours. Three and a half." Rein was relieved to know it hadn't been a day or two. Is it had, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it home.

"How much longer will I be here?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Why not answer one of mine?" This time the boy got up and crouched in front of her, as though to get a better look. "What's your name?" Rein gave him a small glare before replying.

"Rein." He placed a hand on his chin.

"Fango." He replied. Rein stared right back at him, giving him a confused look. "My name." He said, as though it was obvious. There was a couple more minutes of awkward silence, but this time the two of them were facing each, seemingly locked in a staring contest.

"Any other questions?" Rein asked coldly, breaking the silence. Fango seemed slightly surprised, but kept his face straight.

"I'm trying to figure out why you haven't tried running yet, seeing as your little rat had long since untied those ropes." Rein made an irritated 'tsk' before quickly pushing herself up from her criss-crossed position on the floor. She then quickly brought her leg around in a sort of low-sweep fashion, but aimed for Fango's face. He still managed to block, but was still caught off guard. The sudden kick pushed him to ground ground, and Rein quickly took off, grabbing Boomo behind her.

She basically kicked the door open, and began running down the hall, not paying attention to where she was going. _I just need to get to a window._ Sadly, the corridor was devoid of windows. Even the light was bare, as the only source were the dying light bulbs on the ceiling. It didn't take long before the entire building was alert of her escape, and she was already being chased. Considering how outnumbered she was, Rein already knew there was no chance of escape anymore.

But there was no way she was going to get caught without any casualties. By the time she had been caught, she had managed to kick three men in the unmentionables.

"You disgusting street rat." Fango said as he came marching up to her, fury shown all over his face. The man had carried Rein almost all the way back to the room, but Fango seemed to want to murder he first. He grabbed her by the collar, and the man holding Rein let go of her, allowing Fango more room. Rein smiled at him in triumph, as though she had accomplished something great. This just made him angrier.

"Let her go, Fango." A voice behind him suddenly said. Everyone present in the corridor suddenly stepped closer to the wall, taking a bow. Fango paused before forcefully throwing Rein on the ground, then stepping aside himself. The person behind him stepped closer, and Rein could see his features better. His dark purple hair, almost black in the light, and his dark blue eyes glowed in the dark. Rein was chilled by the sense of importance he gave off.

He held out a hand for Rein to grab, but she brushed it off with a glare and got up by herself. When she did, he stared at her, a little surprised by the person before him. She wore a soiled, and what he believed use to be white, shirt along with some brown pants that reached the middle of her calves. She absently rubbed her arm, giving him a harsh glare.

"What?" She finally asked. The boy snapped back to reality, noting the harsh tones in her voice.

"I'd like to how you managed to take down three of my soldiers as well as catch my best man off guard." She found it unusual how he called them soldiers, but shrugged it off. Even in the dark, Rein could see his small smile.

"You better get some cups, or else your henchmen will always have an open weakness. As for him, he's just lucky he was sitting down." Rein smiled as she stepped aside for the newcomer to see. Three grown men were curled up on the ground, partially groaning and holding their unmentionables.

He smiled with amusement, before ordering the rest of the people there to get them help. Fango just kept his head down in a shame, before the boy also nodded his head towards him. He got up from the wall and began walking down the hallway. "Shall we?" He said in a soothing voice. Rein felt compelled to follow, but she also saw that this was her chance of escape. But she also had the strong urge to learn about why this kid had such an air of importance around him. She had two decisions.

Kick this guy in the nuts as well and make a mad dash for it, or take the chance and follow him to wherever.

Rein decided on the latter, her curiosity beating her sense of security.

They followed Fango down the long hallway, passed the room Rein had been kept in, and into the next one. When everyone entered, Fango shut the door and locked it, tucking the pocket away inside his shirt. The boy motioned for the two of them to sit at the table in the center of the room. Rein noticed it looked an awful lot like an interrogation room, just missing the one-way mirror.

She took her seat, and the boy sat across. Fango leaned next to the door, keeping a close watch on Rein. Boomo didn't seem to like the new presence, and Rein could hear his small growls.

"What brings you here?" The purple haired boy said, breaking the ice. Rein glared at him.

"You brought me here. Or more like your little henchmen did." Rein shot him a glare too. The boy however remained unaffected.

"Was there a reason you had entered our territory?" He seemed to have a bit of suspicion in his voice.

"I was running from a soldier. I was also hungry too, so I didn't exactly know where I was running." Was her reply. She didn't have any reason to hide anything. "The soldier was chasing me for no reason. I was just trying to earn some Stones through begging."

The boy continued. "How did you manage to outsmart my best soldier?" Again he said soldier, and Rein grew a bit suspicious herself.

"I guess he underestimated my abilities." Rein glanced at him, and he seemed to be shamefully staring at the ground again. "It's not like I've never been caught by soldiers before." He seemed intrigued by this, a small smile appearing on his face then quickly disappearing. There was a couple moments of awkward silence, and Rein kept his gaze no matter how uncomfortable it got. His aura of importance didn't waver, but Rein as determined not waver either.

"You're not from here, are you." He finally said. Rein paled, opening her mouth to say something with nothing coming out. She could feel Boomo shift uncomfortably on her shoulder as well. "A foreigner with no citizenship has to be shipped off to who knows where you know? Or we can sell you to someone in the underground. Would that be better?" His voice immediately grew cold. To Rein, it didn't seem like he was playing around. Even Fango was shocked.

"How...?" Rein questioned. It wasn't common for someone to figure out she wasn't from the Moon Kingdom.

"For one thing, you look like a foreigner. But that could easily be brushed off as having mixed parents." Rein could feel chills run up and down her spine. "That little creature on your shoulder though..." He pointed towards Boomo. "They're extremely rare, and can only be found in one place." This time Rein looked up, a surprised look on her face.

"How would you know that?" Rein questioned before he continued. She didn't elaborate any further though. _There's almost no information left on these little guys._ Rein glanced at Boomo who seemed ready to bite. He stood from his chair and slowly leaned towards her, his hand reaching out for her shoulder. Before his hand could touch the creatures black fur, Boomo snapped at him, almost biting his finger.

"How feisty. I thought they were peaceful." He fell back into his chair with a large thump. He finally added, "I also saw your earrings." He tapped his ear and Rein grew even more surprised. She thought they were well hidden in her hair, so she never had to worry about losing them or them getting stolen. It was unusual for someone to spot them. "They have the Sunny Kingdom emblem on them, and strangely enough, they're two different colors." Rein had a sudden flashback as she remembered someone placing two earrings in her hand. Blue and red.

_"Always wear them, ok?"_

"So what? Just tell me what you want already!" Rein said angrily, a horrible headache forming. The conversation was going no where for her, and she wanted to leave. Wanted to go back to the comfort of her old, rotten home.

The boy leaned forward, a serious and intimidating expression on his face. "I want to make a deal." He said as he held out his hand. "Become my temporary bride."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually didn't plan out their meeting. They are suppose to meet in the early chapters, (I wanted it to be as early as possible) but I didn't plan how they would meet so sorry if you thought their meeting was bad. The next chapter <em>should<em> be better. I won't make any promises though.**


	3. Of Keeps and Castles

**Keep is another word for castle if you didn't know. I just thought it sounded best rather than fort or fortress cause that sounds a bit too military like I suppose. =P**

* * *

><p>Rein stared in awe at the object around her. A beautiful seat with flowery patterns and pillows with golden embroidery were next to her. She held one in her lap, hugging it every now and then. The doors were made of sleek wood that shined a bit in the sunlight. She didn't expect the carriage to look <em>this<em> fancy.

"Would you stop rubbing all your filth on the pillow?" Shade asked across from her. He wasn't in a good mood at all and Rein's mood seemed to just make it worse. Even Fango was annoyed. "You can mess around after you get a proper bath." Rein shot him an unhappy look, but it was quickly replaced with a smile as she stared at the window at the barren desert before her.

"I don't think I regret accepting this." Rein said happily as she pat Boomo across the head.

"I think I might." Shade replied as he looked away.

* * *

><p><em>"What are you saying?" Fango shouted, jumping in to the conversation. "Picking up a random girl in the slums and suddenly making her your bride seems hardly acceptable for a soon to be king!" He glared at him.<em>

_"I don't trust any of those noble's daughters. They're pigs, all of them!" He replied, his anger showing. Rein stared in confusion, unsure of what the topic has turned into._

_"You had the choice of marrying into another kingdom! Doing that would help this kingdom greatly!" Fango replied. The boy tossed him another glare._

_"Weakness! That's what that is!" He replied. It was Fango's turn to glare at him._

_"Why can't you just swallow your pride for once and ask or help?! The Moon Kingdom is falling to ruin, and you're the last hope. If you don't hurry, the High Chancellor will-"_

_"Shut up! I know that!"_

_"Then tell me how she is better! If anything she's worse!" Fango pointed a finger at Rein without even looking at her, earning him an annoyed look. Boomo on the other hand, took this chance to bite him. "Ouch! Stupid rat!" He shook him off, but he had already caught himself. _

_"Wait, wait, wait! Tell me what's going on!" Rein suddenly jumped in. The boy seemed lost in thought, but Fango replied._

_"Look, this arrogant bastard here is prince of the Moon Kingdom, Prince Shade Luan. There have been some problems recently in the Moon Kingdom if you haven't noticed."_

_"It's not my fault that the spoiled prince over there can't handle a kingdom!" Fango glared at her, but he just turned back to Shade, letting his anger out on him._

_"How on earth is she any better than those other nobles!" The purple headed boy shut his eyes and rubbed his forehead._

_"Look, it'd be best if my wife was a nobody. A foreigner, somebody who can't be easily traced."_

_"Someone who can be easily disposed." Rein finished. The boy looked over to her, forgetting she was there and surprised that she guessed what he was thinking. "The only disadvantage to hiring someone like me is that I know all the dirty tricks." She glared at him. "I'll accept your deal. That is, if you grant me full citizenship for the Moon Kingdom."_

_"What-"_

_"_And_, I am paid as much money as you can give, as well as some shelter when the deal is over. Whether it be far off in the deserted sands of this land or somewhere in the depths of a large city." She smiled at him, and he gritted his teeth._

_"What if I say no and kill you now?" He asked._

_"I can already tell by the look on your face, I'm your last chance." He clenched his fist, then grabbed her collar, causing a bit of fear to strike Rein as his blue orbs burned with anger and hate._

_"Don't speak as though you understand!" He barked before throwing her back on the seat. Rein rubbed her neck and Boomo gave off a low growl. "I'll accept your proposal, under the one condition that you follow everything I say. If you take even one step out of line, I will not hesitate to kill you, got it?" Rein slowly nodded, wondering if she really knew what kind of trouble she was getting herself in to._

* * *

><p>The tension from then seemed to dropped down, and the sun was already beginning to rise. Rein could see the castle's silhouette in the distance, amazed at how high it stuck in the air. It had been a long time since she had last seen a castle like this one.<p>

"Here's the plan." Shade stated as he looked towards her. She looked back at him, their eyes locking and the tension unusually rising. "No one is suppose to know you've arrived just yet, so you and Fango are going to sneak in through the kitchen's entrance." Fango looked surprised by the sudden task given to him. When the distance between the carriage and the castle was short enough, he dumped the two of them off and began riding away.

"That bastard!" Fango mumbled under his breath. Rein's good mood from earlier faded, but she didn't want to waste time cursing the prince.

"Let's go." Rein said as she marched ahead.

Annoyed, Fango replied, "What? Not gonna 'oo' and 'awe' anymore?" He began following her.

"I've never been to this part. It's hard to get anywhere when every part of the kingdom is blocked off, or heavily guarded with soldiers." Rein replied. "But you should know this, shouldn't you? Being the Prince's right hand man?" Fango got even more pissed. _Who does she think she is?_ He didn't say anything else though, and just continued following behind.

Fango began to take the lead when they reached the walls of the castle. He lead the both of them towards a ditch that was filled with dirty water and garbage. "Where are we?" Rein questioned, holding her nose. The stench was horrible.

"This is where everything is dumped usually." Fango replied, entering a giant tunnel built low in the castle. Rein could see that it was well hidden by the ditch. He stepped on the brick sidewalk towards the edge of the river, and Rein followed behind, sticking a little closer to Fango. "Why are you being so clingy all of a sudden?" Fango asked as he noticed the distance between them increased.

"I don't want to fall in!" She hissed back. Fango scoffed.

"Didn't you live on the streets? You should be used to this."

"Do you think I go swimming around in garbage and trash?!" Fango laughed a bit at the question, and Rein's face turned red with anger. "It's not funny!" Boomo took this chance to jump on his head and start gnawing at his. His hair acted as protection against his skull, but Boomo kept biting. Fango didn't really say anything though.

"Well..."

"I don't know why I try to reason with you. It's not like you would understand." Rein replied as she gave him a glare. Fango turned around and gave her a small smile.

"Actually, I used to live on the streets as well." Rein stopped walking for a moment, processing his sentences. He turned back around and saw an iron door. "There it is!" He jogged ahead, causing Boomo to be tossed off and slowly unlocked the door. Rein quickly caught up, and decided not to try and dig up information from him.

Fango peaked inside, looking around before nodding and sneaking into the kitchen. It wasn't as full as Rein though it would be, considering how it was morning and how all the servants should be up. Rein had to take a moment to take in the decorations. Everything was sleek white and grey, cleaned to perfection. Shiny pots and pans lined the walls, and wooden drawers were polished too. Fango had to snap her out of her 'awe.'

"Stop aweing! We don't have time! Come on!" He whispered. Rein nodded and grabbed Boomo to keep him from staring. Fango quickly opened the kitchen's other exit, which lead them to the dining hall. It was large with a table that seated ten. Leather seats were lined up against the wooden table, and fancy decorations sat in the middle. Paintings lined the walls as well as some displays of swords and shields.

Before Rein could stare in awe again, Fango quickly grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the next room himself. The next room was a hallway, long and shining. A glass stained window hung on the ceiling and gave the room a sort of yellowish orange glow. Rein wasn't able to see much other than that since she was dragged into another room and into a small bathroom. He quickly turned on the bathtub water and turned to Rein who immediately hugged herself.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Rein asked as she stepped back.

"Well, you need to bathe!" Fango replied, taking a step closer.

"Take a step back you perv!" Fango stopped in his tracks, realizing what the situation looked like.

He blushed and defended himself. "No- I wasn't-" He took a deep breath and continued. "I thought you were stepping back because you didn't want to bathe!"

"Of course I want to bathe! Not with a boy in here with me though!" Fango nodded and quickly left the room. Rein made sure to give him a kick though, and then she locked the door. Fango angrily sighed and ruffled his hair with both hands.

"How frustrating!" He mumbled. Suddenly the door opened again and he turned around to see a black rat get thrown in his face.

"If he's dead when I'm done, you're dead too, got it?!" Rein shouted before shutting the door again. Fango took Boomo off his face, and he already began gnawing at his finger.

"Would you cut it out already you stupid rat!" Fango shouted as he tried to shake him off. "I'm already bleeding on one hand because of you!" Boomo held on tight. This continued for a couple minutes, with Fango cursing out Boomo every second. It was then that a maid came by after hearing all the commotion.

"Oh, Master Fango. I didn't know you'd be back today." She said as she approached him, her blue eyes staring curiously at the door behind him. Fango stopped shaking Boomo everywhere and looked to her.

"Good morning Lulu. I didn't know either." Fango replied. Lulu was a maid of the Moon Kingdom castle, and Shade's personal maid. Fango knew he could trust her, even without Shade's consent. "Anyways, can you please get some clothes for our new guest?" Lulu nodded, not even bothering to question him. When she left, he crossed his arms and leaned against the door, sighing. Boomo jumped to his head, still biting him.

Lulu came back shortly afterwards with simple, elegant looking clothing. Fango didn't bother to ask where it was from, and when Rein finished Lulu knocked and handed her the clothes. Shortly afterwards, she came out wearing a frilly looking white dress that went down to her feet, with pale blue lacing and a sash around the waist that looked faded over the years. A pale blue flower sat on her shoulder. Fango was quite amazed actually. The clothes suited her perfectly.

"It feels a bit... small?" Rein sad in a questioning tone. She looked to Fango, then towards the maid. She smiled and bowed in respect as she introduced herself.

"Good morning ma'am. My name is Lulu, and I am a maid of the Moon Kingdom." Rein smiled back and introduced herself.

"My name is Rein." For a moment, Lulu seemed stunned, but then she quickly shook her head. Rein gave her a puzzled look, but she quickly excused herself and left. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Maybe she couldn't handle staring at you in that dress." Fango scoffed. Rein gave him a good step on the foot with her heel before continuing on. He cursed as he grabbed his foot and glared at her, but still followed behind. "So what now?"

"Now, we have to find that bastard." Rein knew he was referring to Shade and followed as he walked up the long flight of carpeted stairs. In the distance of the hallway, she could see the orange tint still, staring at how it bathed the entire hall in a beautiful orange. "Since it will take some time to find that bastard, how about I tell you why there's stained glass in the first place." Fango noticed her staring and figured she was interested. "First off, there's an even bigger stained glass mural in the ballroom. It's quite beautiful, and I'm sure you'll be seeing it soon." Rein looked at him, confused. He didn't elaborate and instead continued. "Anyways, the stained glass is suppose to help tell time. Since it's orange, it means its around six or seven in the morning."

"Really?" Rein watched it disappear under the stair's railing. "I've never seen anything like that."

"At night is when it's at it's most beautiful. It was specifically designed for the Moon Kingdom after all." One they reached the top of the stairs, Rein looked down the other long hallway. Along the other side, there was a more secluded hallway with a giant magnificently carved door at the end. Two guards stood watch, eyeing Rein a little suspiciously, but stopping when they saw Fango. Rein stopped to stare in even more awe, while Fango didn't even bother to look at it.

"Who's room is that?" Rein asked as she turned to him. He stopped without turning to her.

"It... It is the Queen's personal quarters." There was a pause before he continued. "Never _ever_ enter that room. Got it?" Rein nodded, but to Fango that still wasn't enough. "_Got it?_" He said more intensely.

"Yes!" Rein replied, slightly surprised. He didn't speak another word, and Rein glanced back once more before following him to the other end of a hall. He knocked on the door and a maid opened it, letting the both of them in.

"She's clean and prepared, so what now?" Fango asked as he approached the Prince at his desk. He was glancing over paperwork and important documents, but stopped to glance her over. He got up and started walking around her, staring her up and down, completely expressionless. Then he turned to the maid at the door.

"Is the High Chancellor ready?" Shade asked the maid towards the door.

"Yes. He is waiting in the Meeting Room as we speak." He first waved her off, then turned to Rein, a serious look on his face.

"Do not speak, do not move, do not do anything you are not told to do." He said darkly. "I will be doing all the talking. All you have to do is stand there." Before Rein could say anything, he grabbed her hand and lead her out the door. Before fully exiting, he grabbed Boomo by the tail and tossed him to Fango, earning and angry hiss from Rein. He ignored her and continued dragging her down the hall, leaving the human and creature behind.

* * *

><p>Shade began to slow himself to a suitable walking pace as they approached the meeting room door. He opened it up, and began to stride across the room with pride in each step. Rein followed slowly, trying her best to show elegance in her steps. She had to stop to take in scene before her though. There was a large round table with at least eight old men and two old women sitting there. Serious looks were plastered on their faces. This was no place to joke around, that was for sure.<p>

Shade quickly took his seat, a sort of throne like chair, at the head of the table. Rein realized there wasn't any place for her to sit, so she stood by the door, fighting the urge to lean against the wall, as she knew it was 'unladylike.'

"What is with this sudden meeting, Prince Shade? Has something happened?" A man stood at the other end of the table wearing black with gold lining. He was slightly younger than the rest of the people there, but not by much. He had brown and he twirled his mustache. Rein noticed him glance at her and then nervously look towards Shade.

"I have reached all the terms of the document. I have every right to rule as King now." Shade said as he took out a fold of papers from his coat and threw them on the table.

"And, your majesty, where-" He took a large gulp. "Who is this lovely lady?" Shade stood up from his chair and walked over to Rein, elegantly taking her by the hand and guiding her back to the chair.

"I would like for you to meet my bride, Rein Marinelle, a noble from the Sea Kingdom." There was suddenly a lot of murmuring, and the old man's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"The Sea Kingdom you say? That Kingdom is secluded to the ocean. It is near impossible to gain contact with them!" He scoffed. Shade's explanation did not faulter though, and he was quick to answer.

"That is true, however, her family was vacationing here at the Moon Kingdom not long ago." He brought her hand up to his mouth and gave it a light kiss, earning a blush from Rein. "It was love at first sight you could say." Rein tried her best to fight back her embarrassment. "Her parents gave me their blessings and entrusted her to me. It's quite a shame they couldn't stay long, wouldn't you say, High Chancellor Roman?" The High Chancellor's nervousness died down, but it didn't exactly disappear.

He gave Shade a dark look before replying, "That truly is a shame." He walked around the table and picked up the papers Shade had thrown on the table, looking through them. He stopped on one page, a grin spreading across his face. "That truly is a shame indeed. These documents clearly state that you must be _married_ in order to rule. However, as of right now, you are only engaged." Shade lowered Rein's hand from his face, but didn't let it go. Rein could feel the tension between them build, but kept their expressions didn't change.

"That may be so, but that doesn't mean there won't be a wedding." Shade replied with a darker tone. This caused even Rein to shiver a bit.

"When will it be?" One of the other old people in the room finally spoke up. He turned to them.

"About one month from today. There will also be an engagement party to officially announce the wedding two days from today. I want it all prepared, and quickly. That is all I have to say. This meeting is dismissed." Shade then quickly exited the room, still not letting go of Rein's hand. When the doors shut behind him, he cursed under his breath.

"Trying to be specific as always. I won't let him take it away from me." He muttered, still marching ahead.

"My hand, Shade, my hand!" Rein squeaked as his grip got tighter. He finally realized what he was doing and he turned to her, his glare softening a bit.

"Sorry..." He replied as he let go. "You did... ok I suppose."

"Ok? You give me some new name, tell them I'm from the Sea Kingdom, randomly kiss my hand, and tell me I did _ok?_" Rein questioned. "Why the Sea Kingdom anyways?!"

"You look like you could be from there." He walked up to her, getting uncomfortably close. He took a couple strands of her hair in his hand lightly. "Your entire appearance reminds me of the magnificent colors of the sea..." He said as he stared intently into her eyes. She fought back a blush as he began to lean closer. She glared at him and leaned back before giving him a good hit on his forehead with hers.

"Stop sexually harassing me as you please you jerk! Just because I agreed to do whatever you want doesn't mean you get to do whatever you want!" Rein said as she marched ahead, rubbing her forehead. She was tearing up a little, but held it in so Shade wouldn't notice. The Prince on the other hand was completely dumbfounded by her sudden action, and watched as her figure grew smaller in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me get this straight, I have no clue how royal meetings work. I have no clue how regular meetings work. I have no clue how documents work. This entire chapter was a huge mess. Forgive me, and I hope you still enjoyed some of it. Also I think it's a lot of fun to write about everyone hating each other.<strong>


End file.
